


Perks Of Being A Gryffindor

by planetinternet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Resorting, Smut, Torture, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetinternet/pseuds/planetinternet
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have returned for an eighth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now that Voldemort has been defeated. With newfound love and friendship, what happens when the two boys are faced with yet another threat?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V

Harry knew it would be different going back to Hogwarts this year. The war had changed everything, everyone had lost someone and to many it had been unbearable. But to some it had brought out a side Harry had never anticipated.

_(Flashback)_   
_"Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" As Neville finished his speech Harry threw himself out of Hagrid's arms. He had no clue what to do, his wand had been given back to its original owner and he had no plans, all he knew is that he could not let anyone else die because of him. On top of that, Harry was almost certainly supposed to be dead. All over the courtyard Harry's name was being said in disbelief and there were even some screams. But among the chaos there was one person shouting "Potter!" in a frantic manner. As the voice got closer to Harry, he looked up and saw a familiar pair of grey eyes, which were filled with relief and fear. Draco Malfoy, who handed Harry his own wand that Voldemort had just returned to him "It's alright Potter, I have a spare." And he was gone, lost amongst the mayhem that resumed._   
_(End of flashback)_

To say the least Harry was surprised when he had received a letter from Hogwarts with an offer of returning for an eighth year, so that the students whose seventh year had been interrupted could continue with their schoolwork. As of now Harry only know that himself, Ron and Hermione would be returning, since contact had been lost, but he hoped to see many familiar faces from his own year and others. Harry Potter was returning to Hogwarts and that is something he never thought he would be able to think again.

~~~~~

Harry was filled with nerves and excitement as he crossed the barrier onto platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts express stood proudly before him, its red body gleaming in the sun. As Harry climbed on board he searched for his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who had both helped him so much in the past year. It didn't take him long to find them, as they had already found a compartment. "Harry!" They both exclaim as they saw him and he became enveloped in a large, smothering hug.  
"How are you?" Asks Hermione, "You've been eating properly, right? And I hope your aunt, uncle and cousin have been treating you okay. It's strange to be back isn't it?! I never thought I'd be on this train again."  
"Hermione.... Breathe. Give the guy a chance to talk." Ron said as he tried to hold back laughter, as Hermione glowered at him.  
"Yes, Hermione, I'm doing okay, I have been eating properly, my aunt, uncle and cousin have been ignoring me as usual but I've not had to do any housework. And yes, I know what you mean but I feel as though I'm going home." Harry replied reassuringly.  
"Anything from the trolley dears?" Interrupted the trolley witch.  
"Umm.... I'll have a pumpkin pasty, a liquorice wand and a packet of droobles." Face lighting up, Ron handed the witch a handful of coins.  
"Seems your appetite hasn't changed." Hermione scoffed.  
"What? I'm hungry! A mans gotta eat right, Harry?" Ron said, his mouth already full of food.  
"Yeah, he's right." Harry replied, only half listening to the conversation as he was wondering where Ginny could be. Some time later she appeared at the door, smiling and their lips collided as they embraced after not seeing eachother all summer . Only to be interrupted by Ron clearing his throat. Both sit down and the conversation resumes. But Harry could tell something didn't feel right. Maybe it's because of what happened last year and that they had been forced apart. No, Harry thought that would have made them stronger than ever. His heart just didn't seem to flutter as it did before, he didn't even feel the goosebumps on his skin as they touched. Harry just couldn't quite work out why.

Soon enough the train arrived at Hogwarts and the group were greeted by Professor McGonagall, the new Hogwarts headmistress. All eighth year students were instructed to wait outside and Harry promise to meet Ginny when they were allowed inside.  
"Welcome back eighth year students, so glad you could join us. Now, the other staff and I have decided that last years events seemed to have changed many of your personalities. So much so that we believe some of you are no longer in the correct house, which is understandable as even the Sorting Hat could not have predicted how last year would have turned out."  
Harry stared at her confused, as did many of the other students, what was she hinting at. However, Hermione had realised as she was staring at Professor McGonagall in utter disbelief.  
"You are going to be re-sorted" the professor announced.

Resorted? They can't do that can they? Yes, people may have changed but they could destroy everything people have built together in the past 7 years. It was unbelievable.  
"We're ready for you now." Professor McGonagall said sternly, as she watched the students, some were staring at her in disbelief or anger, others were muttering to themselves or their friends whist some just stared silently at their feet. But the year followed the professor, like ducklings to a mother, very angry ducklings. As they hustled into the great hall, eyes burned into the backs of their heads. Harry had a rather uncomfortable feeling of deja-vu, it was just like the first year and he hoped even more than ever that he would not be put into Slytherin, for surely Ron would hate him for that. Harry did not like to think that Ron would hate him, but he knew his friend and his feelings towards Slytherins and he would certainly not make an exception for Harry.

"Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall called. Hermione nervously walked up to the stool, Harry gave her a weak but reassuring smile as she sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. After a few moments of silence the hat announces "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione beamed, clearly relieved that she had not been removed from the house she knew and loved. As more people are sorted the more Harry worried especially as there had been some unexpected changes, Parvati was moved to Ravenclaw, Seamus was Hufflepuff and Hannah Abbot was moved to Gryffindor, however what was not surprising was that as of yet all of the Slytherins had stayed in the same house. Harry was also relieved, when Ron was once again placed in Gryffindor even though Harry was yet to be sorted.  
"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed around the great hall, which fell deathly silent. As the Sorting Hat is placed on his head it began to talk.  
'Ah, Mr Potter, where should I put you this time. Seems you won't do great things in Slytherin anymore, no doubt about that. Part of the Slytherin inside you seems to have gone, part is still there... Hmm, now where to put you. Well it seems there is only one place for you now...'  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted the last part out loud, the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and Harry let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

Draco's P.O.V

Draco stared at Harry as he made his way to the Gryffindork table, of course Saint Potter was back there, everyone thought he was so smart and wonderful for defeating the Dark Lord in the battle of Hogwarts. There was not one part of him that regretted it, Draco only wished he had some recognition for what he had done. He was always going to be Draco Malfoy, former death eater, son of Lucius Malfoy, current death eater, who is locked up in Askaban. Draco didn't even have a trial himself, as everyone knew that he had changed sides and that he had been forced to receive the mark in the first place.  
'Stupid mark' Draco thought scratching his lower left arm where he would be cursed with it for the rest of his life.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco nearly missed the headmistress calling his name, as he had been too preoccupied with his thoughts. He walked proudly up to stool and sat down, he had to keep up his Malfoy ways even if he was crumbling on the inside, that's what his father had taught him after all, not that he liked his father all that much. Then Draco realised the hat was actually on his head, it barely touched his hair last time. The entire student body seemed to be as surprised as Draco was at this.  
'Draco Malfoy, my, my you have changed since your first year.' This wasn't a shock even Draco knew he was different from first year, for one he wanted to be different from his father, and he had finally had the courage to do that. 'Courage you say, now this is interesting, where do you belong, cunning like a snake and now seemingly as bold as a lion.' As bold as a lion? That can't be good, Gryffindor's animal is a lion and there's no way is he one of those, he's hated them all this time, but Draco didn't think when he gave Harry his wand. He acted on impulse, he was brave like a Gryffindor. But that's impossible no way was he, Draco Malfoy anything like those Gryffindorks and their stupid heroic ways. 'Well you see Mr. Malfoy, you are very much like those Gryffindors and before you think it, no, I did not get damaged during the war. I have made up my mind, you Draco Malfoy, are most definitely...'  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

The room went completely silent, no one knew what to say, there were no claps, not even from the Gryffindors or the headmistress. The colour drained from Draco's face, there was no way that he was a Gryffindor, but he had no choice. Angrily, he walked over to the sea of red, that was the Gryffindor table, their stunned faces staring at him the entire time. Never had Draco felt so alone and embarrassed, he knew the Slytherins now hated him he could feel their eyes staring at him with disgust. He slumped down into the first available seat, not caring which one of the bloody lot he had the displeasure of sharing the same airspace as, they were all the same to him. The person to the left of Draco, tapped his shoulder and Draco turned to see a pair of brilliantly green eyes, partly hidden by glasses watching him. Harry Potter.  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, Malfoy." Potter said holding out his hand, Draco could clearly see the disbelief on everyone's faces as he did so. Mildly grateful, Draco took Harry's hand and said "Thanks, Potter." with his usual Malfoy smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's P.O.V

The opening feast was a rather quiet affair for Draco, he didn't have anyone to talk to at the table of Gryffindorks, wishing desperately that he wasn't one of them. But more than anything, he wished he was sat with the Slytherins, not that they would want him there anyway, they hated Gryffindors just as much he did. However, Draco came to the conclusion that he would at least be civil to them, as he would be sharing a dorm with them for a year. By the time the feast was over Draco had barely eaten anything, as he'd been lost in thought and as no one had spoken to him since Potter, well people had been talking about him that's for sure, he didn't have anyone to pull him away from his own head. 

After the feast, Draco followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to thei-his common room, a single figure of green among red and a few blues and yellows. It didn't feel right none of it did. Draco had never realised how far up the Gryffindor house was, he'd always had to go down to the dungeons. The portrait that covered the entrance was a woman, who Draco supposed was 'the fat lady'. Granger, the newly appointed head girl, said the password and lead them all inside. Draco was met by a rush of red and gold, in all the room was rather cozy; the fire was going, by which there were large comfy arm chairs and a sofa, large red curtains draped over the windows that looked over - the now dark - school grounds, a large, dark, wooden table was in the corner already occupied by some students playing a game of exploding snap. However, there was one thing (or rather a person) that caught his eye, Potter was watching him from the stairs that presumably lead up to the boys dormitories. He seemed to perplexed at how I would react upon my arrival and started to walk over to me.

Harry's P.O.V

Harry can't deny it, he did feel a bit sorry for Malfoy, Malfoy didn't ask to be put in a house full of people who hated him, or most of them did. Harry had changed his opinion on Malfoy after the second wizarding war, he thought maybe it was time for a truce. He made his way over to Malfoy after realising, he had probably noticed by now that someone was staring at him.   
"Mal-Draco," Harry started, if he wanted a truce, using his first name was a good thing, right? "Since you're in Gryffindor now, and we're going to be sharing a dorm for a year, I'd been wondering whether you wanted to have a truce? I gather the Slytherins won't be paying much attention to you now, and I don't want your last year here to be totally miserable, especially after last years events."  
As expected Draco looked completely shocked, and his usual sneer seemed to turn into a genuine smile - though it was only momentarily. "You want a truce? Wait... Did you just call me Draco?"  
"Yes, I want a truce and yes I called you Draco, I thought it would be a good start that's all," Harry half mumbled, hurriedly explaining himself.  
"You know what a truce might not be a bad thing after all, so yes, I would like a truce, Po-Harry," Draco replied, with a weak smile and he offered his hand, similarly to the way he had done so in their first year. Only this time, Harry took it. "A truce it is, oh, and the dorm is this way, let me show you."

Harry started to make his way up to the dormitory, hoping that Draco would follow, which he did. However, when they entered the dorm together Ron didn't seem all that impressed, in fact he seemed kind of annoyed, "Harry, Malfoy has been here a total of five minutes and you're already showering him with the gift of friendship."  
"I've not been showering him with anything! We've decided on a truce and in case you've forgotten he helped me defeat Voldemort last year." Harry replied, angry that Ron was still judging Draco even though he'd clearly changed since he'd been put in Gryffindor.  
"After you saved you saved his life! He probably just thought he owed you or something?" Ron spat and slumped himself onto his four poster, closing the curtains as he did.  
"Or something..." Draco mumbled, which had clearly not been intended for Harry to hear, but he turned to Harry and so that only Harry could here he said " Look, Harry, if this truce is going to cause troubles between you and you're friends, I want no part in it, I've already caused you enough problems." Harry noticed that Draco looked almost disappointed in himself and that was certainly a side Harry had never seen.  
"Don't worry Draco, he'll come around, and just by saying that I can see you've changed, I don't regret the truce" Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder reassuringly and felt goosebumps as he did so, making him take it away again. Strange. Maybe I'm just finding this all a bit overwhelming. He's Draco Malfoy after all. Harry thought. Now flustered, Harry shows Draco the four poster that would be his, it was next to Harry's and opposite from Ron's. Since they were in eighth year the rooms were now in twos and threes so that they had a bit more room. "That's your cupboard, you'll find you're robes in there already as well as your other school stuff, so make yourself at home."  
"Thanks Harry, night" Draco replied, and for once Harry noticed there wasn't anything cold about it.  
"Night Draco," he replied as he climbed into his own four poster, and slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Harry woke up with a start in the middle of the night, he felt sweaty and exhausted. Another nightmare, great. He though Harry had had lots of nightmares over the summer. It's not surprising really, after all he's seen and done. He sat up and looked around the room, Ron was fast asleep as usual but as he looked over to Draco he noticed he was tossing and turning, his forehead covered in sweat and his cheeks stained with tears. He gets nightmares too. Harry thought fondly, not that it was a good thing. But he thought it would be best to wake him up as that was always the best thing for Harry when he had nightmares. Carefully Harry made his way over to Draco's four poster and started shaking his shoulders, whilst whisper-shouting his name, so that Ron didn't wake up. Sure enough it worked and Draco woke up his eyes filled with tears.

Draco's P.O.V

(Dream - 1st person)

I'm stood in a large room, the walls almost black tiles, with a hint of green, Malfoy Manor... Home. Though it didn't seem like that anymore. I must admit it is a grand place and I know my family have worked hard for it, I just don't belong there anymore, especially now my father is in Askaban. But my father is here and he looks angry, no worse than that, murderous. His eyes are flaming and his hair strewn all over the place. He looks me up and down, this is when I realise that I'm in Gryffindor uniform. It makes sense at why he's angry now.

"What have you done boy?! You dare tarnish the Malfoy name! You dare allow yourself to be put in Gryffindor! What's more you befriended Harry Potter! And must I remind you he is the reason I am in Askaban. If had stayed with the Dark Lord, we might not have lost war!" Father was enraged.  
"I'm sorry, Father, I didn't get a choice on being put in Gryffindor. It was Potter's idea of the truce, I swear! I won't displease you again, I'm sorry." I couldn't stop babbling and this probably made things worse. Father hated babbling, and now I think he hates me.  
"You no longer have the right to call me Father, boy!" He spat, and in a calmer tone "This might teach you a lesson" He took out his wand and pointed it at my chest, "Crucio!" He shouted over and over. Unimaginable pain seared through my body, I pleaded with my father but that only resulted in more pain... Never ending pain. Someone help me please... He's going to kill me.

(End of dream - back to third person)

Draco woke up, sweat plastered his forehead and neck, and tears still lingered on his cheeks. He could still feel the tingle of what had happened in the dream. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and opened his eyes, but much to his surprise they were met by a familiar pair of emerald green ones, which were filled with worry.   
"Draco, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Harry asked sympathetically. Draco was outraged with himself, how could he have let anyone see him like this! "Draco!" Harry said again more anxiously this time, shaking Draco's shoulders. But all he could do was weakly shake his head, unsure of why he was letting his mask go in front of Harry Potter of all people, he just seemed so trustworthy.   
"Oh Draco" Harry said softly, and a pair of arms were wrapped around his shoulders, this sent sparks flying through him but it didn't matter at this point. He was too distraught and he felt completely safe in Harry's arms, so instead of pulling away Draco did something he never expected - he nestled himself into Harry's shoulder and started crying profusely. Draco didn't care anymore, he had no one, the mask was gone and Harry just gripped Draco tighter.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
Draco shook his head.  
"I understand, I have them too."  
This made Draco sit up, the emerald green eyes, still watching him cautiously as though he might explode at any given moment. "You too?" Is all Draco could manage to say, and Harry nodded sadly.  
"Yeah, that's the reason I was awake, do you need anything?"  
Draco knew this was risky but asked anyway, he didn't want to ruin the moment, "Would you stay? I mean just until I fall asleep, though I don't know whether I will."  
"Of course, I'm glad you asked, I don't like being alone either." The boys looked at each other, glad that they were finally getting along after all the years of being enemies.

They leant back onto Draco's pillow, Draco lay his head on the pillow facing away from Harry, but was comforted by the warmth of the body that was next to him. I never expected this, I'm glad we're friends, it's what I've wanted since we first met in Madam Malkin's. And with that both boys drifted off into nightmare free sleeps.

\-------------

The next morning, Draco wakes up early as usual, but this time he found himself snuggled next to the boy who lived. Draco had his head in Harry's chest, who's arm was resting around Draco's waist. Carefully, Draco moved the sleeping boy's arm and got out of bed. What had gotten into him last night? He'd make sure that he wouldn't let his guard down again and he certainly would make sure that Harry Potter would not sleep in his bed again. Shit! Harry Potter was in my bed! Oh crap, he still is. What if the Weasel wakes up? We can't explain that - since when was it we? Weasel hates me, I wouldn't be able to explain that asked Harry to sleep in my bed because I was scared! I'd never see the end of it, though I must admit I slept better last night than I have in ages. NO. I mustn't think like that. Draco argued with himself for a good few minutes before deciding to wake Harry up. He looked ever so peaceful, his raven hair splayed messily over his face and his arm still holding the area where Draco used to be. No Draco couldn't afford to think like that. And he had to get Harry up before Weasel did. And he definitely was not gay... He couldn't be.   
"Oi! Harry wake up! Potter!" Draco whisper shouted, no luck so he poked Harry in the shoulder, starting to panic.  
"What is it?" Harry said opening his eyes sleepily and ramming his glasses on his face. "Oh, Draco?"  
"Harry, I know you were asleep but you should probably get out of my bed before Weasley wakes up. I can't imagine it's just me who would want to have to explain to him. I don't even know what there is to explain."   
"Yeah, I'm getting up." Harry said sleepily. "What time is it?"  
"6 o'clock, breakfast in half an hour"   
"Thanks, we should probably get ready, I'll wake up Ron, it'll take at least 10 minutes to get him out of bed" Harry smiled and Draco smiled back.

\---------------

Draco was nervous about breakfast, he had to admit, it was the first day of lessons since the sorting and he was dressed in his Gryffindor robes with his hair in his usual Malfoy style. As he walked to the great hall with Harry and Weasley, he fiddled with his collar and tie. It didn't feel right, the red and gold but at the same time it felt like it was exactly as it should be. Before they entered the hall, Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder reassuringly and told him it would be alright. Then Harry's hand was gone, leaving Draco's skin to tingle at where the connection had been made. Upon entering, Draco could feel dozens of eyes burning into his skull and the room buzzed like a swarm of angry bees, he could feel the blood boiling underneath his skin. But, he kept his mask on and ignored it, every last one of the snide comments or jeers as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. 

Just as he had last night, Draco just sat and stared at his empty plate, lost in thought, unaware that Harry was watching him closely.  
"Draco, you need to eat you know" he said cautiously, worried about his friend fully well knowing how Draco was feeling.  
"I'm not hungry," Draco mumbled, it was half true, he was just worried that if he did eat that it would all come back up, so he just sat there, staring.  
"Harry's right, Draco you should eat," Draco looked up to see Granger (or should he call her Hermione? As she had called him Draco) looking at him her face showing concern. Great! Now the mudblood pities me. Draco thought angrily as he began to put some toast and bacon onto his plate. Hermione's shoulders relaxed again, a triumphant look in her eye. Not that it lasted long, as Weasley whispered something angrily to her, obviously so that Draco couldn't hear but Hermione glowered at Weasley, which made Draco smirk to himself.

As for lessons that was a whole new level of nervousness, as Draco would be forced to sit with other Gryffindors, who clearly all felt the same way Weasley did. Not only that, today Gryffindor had potions with Slytherin. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V

Harry's morning had been the same as always, or as much as it could be, going from lesson to lesson catching up with friends and settling back in. But now it was time for potions, with the Slytherins, Harry was worried for Draco this would be the first time he would have to interact with them since the sorting. The Slytherins were not being nice about it either and it would only make it worse if Harry tried to help, he knew that, so he planned not to do anything unless it got too serious. 

When Harry entered his potions class, he, Ron and Hermione were the only ones without seats, and with Draco being the only one without a partner. He went and sat with Draco, not that Harry had much choice, as Ron couldn't stand the guy and well, it would probably be best if Hermione didn't work with Draco. As Harry sat down, Draco's shoulders relaxed slightly, most likely glad that he wasn't a Slytherin. However, Draco didn't acknowledge Harry's arrival, he just continued to spin his quill in his fingers. Harry listened as Slughorn gave out instructions, turning to the correct page number and collecting the correct ingredients as it didn't seem as though Draco would be moving any time soon. Draco normally liked potions, Harry had noticed, so his sudden disinterest made Harry worry about what could be going on inside his head. They worked in silence for a while, that was until the Slytherins in front of them turned around and tried to provoke Draco. On the whole Draco was able to ignore them, but his fists became clenched, his jaw hardened and his muscles tensed. Clearly the Slytherins had noticed but still neither Harry nor Draco said a word, though there was a very strong desire to welling up inside Harry.   
"Oi Malfoy!" They jeered. "What would  your father think about you being in Gryffindor? Not that you'd know since your daddy is in Askaban. But I can't imagine he'd be very happy with you." If it was possible Draco's shoulders tensed even more, but he still ignored them, Harry couldn't believe he hasn't cracked yet, as Harry would have surely exploded by now. "But your father won't hear about this will he, Malfoy? Oh, what would daddy-dearest do if his son was in Gryffindor? Would he beat you Draco? Would he punish you? So that you would beg for it to be over. Would he wish you dead?"  
This had done it. Draco knocked over the potion sending it all over his tormentors, burning holes in their robes and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.  
"Mister Potter, you are dismissed, could you take yours and Mister Malfoy's things, then try and find him. No need to bring him back." Harry quickly gathered up both of the boys belongings and also made his way out the door. The class stared at him, of course the Slytherins found the whole ordeal hilarious, letting out snickers at the thought of Harry Potter rushing to the aid of Draco Malfoy. 

Harry didn't want to follow Draco, but had no choice, he couldn't stay in the classroom and since he had nothing else to do that's what he did. Pulling the Marauder's map, Harry scanned it searching for Draco's name and found in a bathroom on the second floor. He quickly stuffed the map back in his bag and made his way to Draco. He found Draco leant over a sink crying, he hadn't seen the boy look so vulnerable since the day he used sectumsempra on him in their sixth year.   
"Draco?" Harry said, unsure of what he was actually supposed to do in these kind of situations.  
"Harry?!" Spluttered Draco, hurriedly wiping his eyes. "What are you doing here?"   
"Slughorn sent me, umm, I've got your bag," Harry was strangely nervous as he passed the bag. He couldn't understand it.   
"Th-thanks, I-I'm s-sorry you r-really shouldn't ha-have t-to see m-me like this, th-they just really knew h-how to get u-under my skin." Draco was stuttering a lot, tears still streaming down his face no matter how he tried to contain it. He sank to the floor and put his head in his hands, shoulders violently shaking as he sobbed. Awkwardly, Harry put his arms round Draco to console him as he had done the night before, whilst rubbing his back to calm him slightly. It seemed to work as the shaking stopped and Draco's breathing slowly returned to normal. "You should know, the nightmare, last night, it was about my father, that's why I couldn't deal with them today, my father tortured me a-and it w-was the worst thing I-I've ever endured." Draco stumbled over the words, his cheeks tinged slightly pink, his eyes red and puffy.   
"I'm sorry Draco."  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for Harry, you've been so kind to me, thank you and I swear I used to be way more fun than this, I want to be that guy again, maybe not a dick like he was, but I want to laugh again, smile and have fun." Draco said, cheeks growing slightly pinker. He looks really cute blushing. Harry thought, did I just call Draco cute? Not possible, there is nothing cute about Draco Malfoy, okay maybe he is a little cute. But I'm not gay, I have Ginny! But that doesn't feel right anymore. 

Harry was pulled away from his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him. Harry hugged back, liking the feel of Draco's arms holding him. He felt like he was at home, it felt right. Harry was unsure of how much time passed, as the boys stood, holding each other with their chins rested on the other's shoulder. Perfectly content at being in a comforting embrace. As Harry lifted his head, a pair of silvery, grey eyes met his own, sparks flying between them. Before either boy knew what was happening, the gap between their lips had closed and they became one. Fireworks exploded inside Harry's mind, as the boys passionately kissed one another, lips fitting perfectly as though they were the last two pieces of a puzzle and they were finally whole. Neither boy felt the need to be dominant as their lips met time and time again, finally seeing each other as equals. In the end, they ran out of breath and the kiss ended, which left them both in shock. For a moment they stood there awkwardly, then realising they still had their hands resting on each other they blushed and removed them.

Draco was the first to speak. "Well, that was certainly something."  
"Yeah, it was." Harry agreed, still feeling a bit dazed. He checked his watch and lunch had just started. "We should probably head to the Great Hall before people notice we're missing."  
"Harry wait, we need to talk before we leave." Draco grabbed Harry's arm, preventing him from going any further.  
"I know, I just don't know what to say..."  
"You did like it, right?" Draco eyes showed that he was panicking.  
"Yes, I did very much, but I have a girlfriend, so I'm just confused, that's all." Harry replied sadly.  
"Break up with her then," which was as bluntly as anyone could have put it.  
"Draco, she's Ron's sister, I don't want to hurt her, I still love her, even if it's not in the way I thought it was"  
"I know, I'm sorry, I'm not going to force you into anything. Do what you need to, okay? But we really should get going now."   
They boys left the bathroom and made their way to the Great Hall, where they were met by staring eyes and Harry's concerned friends.  
"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked sharply as soon as Harry sat down.  
"Took a while to find him, that's all." Harry lied, hoping Draco would catch on.  
"Yeah, it did and I needed to make sure I didn't look like a complete mess when I appeared, so I asked Harry to wait." Thank god. Harry thought and relief washed over him, only he didn't let it show. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't press them any further as she returned to the book she was reading. Filling up his own plate and making sure Draco did the same, he began to eat his own lunch wondering about what he should do next.

The rest of the day went by without any problems, but Draco had been avoiding Harry's eyes since they had left the bathroom. He understood, the whole situation was very new to both of them, what's more Harry still had a girlfriend, who happened to be Ron's sister. Harry knew it wasn't fair to string her along when he didn't feel the same any more, but he couldn't bring himself to break her heart. Ginny had been there for him, she was one of the most selfless and caring people he knew, so what could he do to let her down easy?

Ginny's P.O.V

Harry's seemed a bit off lately, a bit distant, we've hardly spoken since we returned to Hogwarts. Yes, he has had a lot on his mind for the past few years but he had always confided in her. This time something was different. I know he's gay. Ginny thought, maybe he was finally realising it himself. As sad as it was for her knowing that Harry could never really love her like that, she was glad that he was finally beginning to find himself. I hope he has the courage to be himself and that he can talk to me about anything, though I know Harry - he'll be worried about hurting me. Maybe I should talk to him. 

Harry's P.O.V

It was awkward in the common room that evening, Ron still didn't like Draco so there were bad vibes in the air, they both were sat either side of Harry reading, whilst Hermione was doing homework.   
"Right! I'm going to bed." Harry announced to the room as he walked upstairs, leaving Ron and Draco alone. Though they weren't alone for long as Draco joined Harry in the dorm a few minutes later. "Harry... We need to talk."  
"I know... But we should probably sit down." Harry said motioning to his bed, on which they both sat.   
"Look, I know you have a girlfriend and I should be apologising for my actions, but I'm not going to. To tell you the truth it was probably the best kiss I've ever had, it was right even though I know it was wrong." Draco still wouldn't look at Harry, instead his own hands had become the most interesting things in the world.  
"Draco," Harry started, and went to put his hand on Draco's but thought better of it. "I feel the same, I've never had a kiss that felt that good, I never realised it could. But what are we supposed to do, even if I didn't have Ginny, is being together would cause problems for a lot of people. I want it to work, I really do... But how?" Harry didn't take his eyes off Draco, until he lifted his head and their eyes met.  
"Maybe we could start off with something a little like this..." Draco smirked and gently cupped Harry's face with his hands, pulling it towards him. Fuck it. Harry thought and he shuffled closer to Draco so that he was able to put his hands around his waist as their lips met. Just as before the fireworks began and the butterflies danced in his stomach. However this time Harry wanted dominance, he straddled Draco and lead the kiss. It was rough and passionate, as Draco opened his mouth for air Harry took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, which made Draco gasp. He explored every part of the other boy's mouth with his tongue, nothing had felt more right. Draco's hands were in his hair and he slid his own tongue into Harry's mouth. Now it was Harry's turn to gasp as Draco took control, clearly pleased with himself. Harry leant back onto the bed, his legs still around Draco's waist, and Draco was leaning over Harry, who had surrendered to the other boy. Fingers running through Draco's hair, whilst Draco's were clutching the sheets. 

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and the boys quickly broke apart. Draco ran into the bathroom, which left Harry leant against his pillow feeling quite breathless. He grabbed the book off the bed side table and pretended to read it as Ron walked into the room.  
"Where's Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
"Bathroom," Harry replied almost robotically. "Why?"  
"Hmm, let me think... Oh I know! Maybe it's because he's a pretentious git and I'd rather not have to constantly be in the same room as him?" Ron landed with a slight oomph onto his bed. "Why do we have to share dormitory with him?"  
"Maybe because he's in Gryffindor now. And he's really not that bad." Harry added, hoping to change his friend's opinion of Draco slightly.  
"I know you're Malfoy's mate now, but I really don't see why, he was a right arse the whole time we've been here. He's a death eater and all."  
"Ex-death eater, and if I recall we also acted like arseholes to him so what does matter. Are we really going to go through it again?" Harry replied, slightly pissed that Ron was being so ignorant about the whole situation. At that moment Draco re-entered the room in his silk blue pyjamas and sat on his own bed.  
"You two can carry on, just pretend I'm not here," he said waving his hand dismissively.  
"No it's fine Draco, you can join in if you want," Harry said ignoring Ron's angry stare.  
"As if!" Ron huffed as he went into the bathroom.   
Draco winked at Harry, who just rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk.   
"Up for a game of chess Potter?" Draco said with a smirk.  
"Well, you're about to get your ass kicked Malfoy!" Harry replied smiling at the playful use of their last names.

\------------

"Harry! What was that about getting my ass kicked?! You're terrible!" Draco laughed, this made Harry smile, Draco's laugh was cute and this was the first time he had genuinely heard it.  
"Hey! I'm just a bit rusty that's all!" Harry stuck out his tongue.  
"A bit rusty? A bit rusty! You practically handed me the game on a silver platter!" Draco retorted.  
"Well, you would know all about things being handed to you on a sliver platter." Harry replied with a toothy grin.  
"And what's that supposed to mean Scarhead?" Draco thew a pillow at Harry, who just burst out laughing, the look on Draco's face was too funny.   
"And now you're laughing at me!"  
"No I'm not! Let's get back to the game." Even though Harry had obviously already lost, so the win didn't mean much to Draco.

Ron watched as the boys played their game, he clearly hated it as he sat there with a scowl on his face muttering "bloody git" every so often. It wasn't long before Ron fell asleep, which left the boys alone again. When the game finished, it was cleared away with a swipe of Draco's wand and he leant back into Harry's chest, who was perfectly content with just being able to be this close to his love.   
"Draco..." Harry was more or less thinking out loud but asked the question all the same. "Are you going to be okay sleeping alone tonight?"  
Harry could feel Draco's muscles tense as he asked the question. "Umm yeah, I'll be fine..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No Harry, I'm not sure it's not like I'd totally like to be able to sleep in the same bed as you without the fear of Weasley waking up to find us?!" Sarcastically hiding his upset clearly did not work, as Harry www straight through Draco's mask.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you like that again..." Harry looked worried, Draco had really scared him the previous night and he never wanted either of them to go through that again. Ever."  
"Harry, how about if I have another nightmare again tonight from then we can share a bed, as long as we make sure to wake up long before Weasley does?" This was enough for Harry, who nodded weakly' kissed Draco on the forehead, who then moved onto his own bed.   
"Good night Draco."  
"Good night Harry."

But of course the nightmares returned again that night, and the sleeping plans were put into action.


End file.
